Requiem for a Loud, Epílogo (Traducido)
by eltioRob95
Summary: La interpretación del Autor sobre como terminaron las cosas para Lincoln Loud , después del capítulo final de Requiem for a Loud , traducido por mi para los amantes de fanfics, lectores seguidores de esa historia y fans de la serie en general.


**Con el permiso del autor de la versión en inglés, a quien agradezco mucho por darme luz verde para traducir esto, presento el epílogo de Requiem for a Loud, basado en la historia de Underratedhero.**

* * *

**Autor: Vallalkozo**

**Traducción al español: EltioRob95**

_Requiem for a Loud, Epílogo._

Ya estaba oscuro, y al menos para las chicas Loud más jóvenes había pasado la hora habitual de acostarse, pero esta noche no les importó, hace sólo treinta minutos, La familia Loud había regresado a casa de la fiesta sorpresa/ ceremonia de premiación que habían preparado para Lincoln, y ahora el único niño de la familia estaba de pie en la sala, posando con todos los trofeos que su familia, amigos y otras personas le habían entregado, Nunca encajarían todos en su sección de trofeos, pero Rita y Lynn sr acordaron que Lincoln podría ponerlos a todos en la mesa de la sala de estar, para que todos lo vieran, si eso significó tener que comer en la cocina durante un par de días, que así sea.

-Una más, dame una sonrisa- Decía Rita mientras apuntaba con la cámara a Lincoln, Ella no tuvo que decirle dos veces, era imposible para Lincoln no sonreír, considerando que el dia que acababa de pasar, Especialmente con todas sus hermanas, de pie, detrás de Rita animándolo.

-Gracias chicas, yo… realmente lo aprecio- dijo Lincoln cuando se tomó la foto final.

\- lo mereces hermano- dijo Luna, las otras hermanas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Para Lincoln, el día había sido el mejor de su vida, y esperaba que nunca terminara, pero evidentemente, la fiesta sorpresa lo había agotado ya que el único trofeo que sostenía (el grande que le entregó Lynn) se estaba volviendo bastante pesado, entonces se dio la vuelta y se puso sobre la mesa sobre el resto y lo puso sobre la mesa con el resto, pero mientras lo hacía podía sentir sus piernas convertirse en goma debajo de él, Apenas logró agarrar la mesa y evitar caerse, Detrás de él, las chicas se quedan sin aliento, en un segundo se reunieron a su alrededor, expresando simultáneamente sus preocupaciones.

No queriendo asustarlos, Lincoln respiró hondo hasta que sintió que su fuerza regresaba.

-Estoy bien chicas, lo siento, solo estoy cansado, supongo-

Todas las chicas parecían dudosas

–Lo digo enserio , ha sido un día muy ocupado- Pero Lincoln no estaba muy seguro de a quien trataba de convencer más, si a las chicas o él mismo.

Ahora Rita y Lynn sr también se unieron al grupo, con Rita arrodillada al nivel de Lincoln.

-Tienes razón cariño, lo fue, te ves aún más cansado de lo habitual- decir esto hizo que la madre de 11 niños, pero pronto 10, bajara brevemente los ojos de vergüenza , Ella y Lynn sr nunca se dieron cuenta de lo cansado que Lincoln siempre se veía debido a lo mucho que hacía por la familia.

-Mejor ve a la cama, y duerme para tener la oportunidad mañana-

-Puedes usar el baño primero Lincoln, te arreglaremos la cama- dijo Luan, En este momento, todos los colchones de los chicos Loud todavía estaban en la sala después de la pijamada de la noche anterior, apilados en una esquina, Y casi todas las hermanas querían una segunda pijamada esta noche, sólo para estar cerca de Lincoln.

-¿Podemos dormir aquí otra vez esta noche mamá?- Lana prácticamente rogó.

-Si, queremos estar con Linky- agregó Leni, envolviendo a su hermano en un abrazo que casi le corta el aliento, Afortunadamente Lori acudió en su ayuda e hizo que Leni lo soltara.

Rita y Lynn intercambiaron una breve mirada, se acordó que la fiesta de pijamas de la noche sería sólo una vez, sólo para detener las disputas entre las hermanas sobre quien tenía que dormir con Lincoln, por un lado, los padres sabían que el tiempo de Lincoln se estaba acabando ( Aún más después de lo que acababa de pasar) y no querían negarles a sus hijas la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su único hermano, Diablos, incluso los padres nunca se alejarían del lado de Lincoln si fuera posible, pero, por otro lado, no sabían cuantos días le quedaba a Lincoln, y tener pijamadas en la sala de estar durante quizás otra semana completa sería demasiado.

-Chicas, creo que Lincoln realmente necesita descansar esta noche, lo cual no podrá cuando se acurruque con todas ustedes- dijo Rita eventualmente.

Ella ya podía decir que sus hijas iban a objetar colectivamente, pero afortunadamente para ambos padres no llegó tan lejos como Lincoln, siempre siendo el pacificador ( y tal vez por que en un nivel subconsciente, ya sospechaba lo que estaba por venir ) tomó la decisión por ellas.

-Está bien Chicas, Puedo pasar una noche sólo, y tal vez mañana alguna de ustedes pueda dormir conmigo-

-Lincoln, no tienes que…- Lori comenzó, pero Lincoln la interrumpió.

-Lori, estoy agradecido por este maravilloso día que me dieron, pero… mamá tiene razón-

Por lo tanto se resolvió que no habría pijamada en la sala de estar esta noche, Mientras las chicas comenzaron a mover los colchones a regañadientes (Lincoln incluido)

Lincoln fue al baño a ponerse el pijama y lavarse los dientes.

Subir las escaleras fue mucho más difícil para él de lo habitual, y Lincoln tuvo que detenerse por un momento para recuperar el aliento una vez que llegó arriba, Más tarde mientras estaba parado en el fregadero, Pudo ver su relejo en el espejo, De hecho, parecía terriblemente cansado, con los ojos inyectados de sangre, Y ese hechizo vertiginoso que tuvo abajo hace apenas un minuto…

Sacudió su cabeza, era mejor no pensar demasiado en esas cosas.

Sólo Lana,Lola, Leni y Luna estaban esperando fuera del baño cuando Lincoln terminó, Lincoln puso su mejor sonrisa.

-Bueno chicas, buenas noches, hasta mañana-

Intentó sonar tranquilizador , pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, Entonces extendió sus manos para darles un abrazo de buenas noches a las cuatro, quienes lo regresaron ansiasos, casi tuvo que apartar los dedos de Lana de él, de tan fuerte que estaba abrazándolo.

Antes de llegar a su propia habitación , pasó por la habitación de Lisa y Lily , y vio a Lisa garabateando algo en su cuaderno, curioso, pero ya sospechando de qué se trataba, se acercó a ella.

-Lisa, también deberías estar en la cama-

Ella gritó ( algo raro de ella, normalmente no mostraba emoción alguna, eso incluye el miedo) y dejó caer su cuaderno, permitiendo que Lincoln lo recogiera, tal como esperaba, se trataba de él, A pesar de su conversación en el día anterior, Lisa no estaba dispuesta todavía a renunciar a él, En el libro había una lista de planes que Lisa tenía intención de usar, para tratar de salvarlo, pero a pesar de su gran intelecto, Lisa estaba claramente al final de la cordura ya que sus ideas eran más extravagantes, cada una.

—Cantidad triple de compuesto hormonal sintetizado para prolongar la vida del hermano varón.

—congelar criogénicamente al hermano masculino hasta encontrar la cura.

—ponerse en contacto con seres alternativos de universos paralelos para formar un equipo y trabajar en la cura (inventar un portal dimensional primero)

—Clon hermano masculino sin neumafibrosis tipo uno ( arriesgado, el clon podría ser inestable)

—Posibilidades de investigación de reanimar a los muertos (advertencia, podría desencadenar apocalipsis zombie )

—Viajar en el tiempo y advertirme a mi misma y dar una ventaja sobre la curación ( Advertencia, podría resultar en una paradoja que destruiría el universo si se hace de forma incorrecta)

Lincoln sacudió la cabeza. –Lisa, hablamos de esto-

Lisa suspiró

–Lo sé, pero como mujer científica y como tu unidad hermana, no puedo renunciar a ti…. No después de lo que sucedió abajo… simplemente no puedo-

Lincoln se arrodilló a su nivel y la miró a los ojos.

-Lisa , no dudo que puedas hacer las cosas que escribiste aquí, pero tus notas dejan claro que incluso entiendes los riesgos, Antes arriesgabas tu propia salud y matando a todos esos ratones, y ahora esto ¿qué sigue? ¿planeas reemplazarme con un yo alterno de otro universo?-

Lisa no respondió nada, ese pensamiento realmente había cruzado por su mente, Por aproximadamente 0,3 milisegundos , Luego lo apartó violentamente, maldiciéndose a sí misma por siquiera considerar reemplazar a Lincoln.

Pero renunciar a él, tampoco era una opción para ella, se quitó las gafas y Lincoln pudo ver una pequeña cantidad de lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, Esta vez, sin embargo, no funcionaría, tenía que comunicarse con ella de una forma u otra.

-Lisa… prométeme que si muero antes de que puedas conseguir la cura, no harás cosas precipitadas para tratar de revertirlo, Especialmente nada que pueda poner en riesgo a todo el universo, prométeme que intentarás seguir adelante-

Lisa quería protestar, pero la cara de Lincoln dejó en claro que no iba aceptar un no.

-Yo… yo… ¡Lo prometo!- con eso Lisa bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

Ahora Lincoln se sentía culpable, aunque sabía que era por el bien de Lisa si ella renunciaba a él, asi que hizo todo lo posible para consolarla.

-No veo esto como un fracaso Lisa, todavía creo que eres una genio, la mejor que jamás haya habido, vas a hacer grandes cosas Lisa, y deberías continuar tu investigación , Mi enfermedad podrá ser rara, pero no soy el único, existen personas que también lo padecen, Quizás sea demasiado tarde para mi… pero aun puedes salvar a otros-

Con eso convocó su última fuerza, levantó a Lisa en sus brazos y la llevó a su cama, Lisa fue de buena gana, con cuidado la puso en su cama y le quitó las gafas.

-Te amo hermana, siempre lo haré- con eso le dio un beso de buenas noches antes de finalmente dirigirse a su propia habitación, mientras lo hacía, podía sentir a sus otras hermanas mirándolo, pero no se atrevió a darse vuelta y enfrentarlas, Fue como ese primer día en el hospital, cuando sus hermanas mayores se enteraron de su condición, Todas tenían miedo de hablar.

Una vez que estaba en la relativa privacidad de su habitación, Lincoln sacó su calendario de bajo de la cama y marcó hoy, sólo le quedaban tres días blancos, incluso los que no podría obtener, Después de volver a poner el calendario, echó el último vistazo a su teléfono, No es sorprendente, tenía toneladas de mensajes no leídos de sus amigos, Liam, Zach, Rusty y sobre todo , Clyde, se redujeron a lo mismo, Le habían perdonado por su arrebato, y una vez más declararon cuánto significa el para ellos.

Lincoln no tenía la energía para responderlas todas ahora, apagó su teléfono y puso en su escritorio, el vaciló, luego, con cierto presentimiento tomó su Walkie-talkie.

-Clyde, estás despierto?-

Clyde respondió de inmediato.

_"Lincoln ¿¡estás bien!? ¿¡esta sucediendo!? ¿¡ves la luz del túnel!?"_

Lincoln puso los ojos en blanco. (No es que Clyde lo supiera , considerando que no estaban en la misma habitación ) A veces su amigo podría ser una reina del drama.

-Estoy bien Clyde, Yo sólo…. sólo quería agradecerte de nuevo por hoy y a los demás muchachos, por supuesto-

Sonando mucho más relajado ahora después de las palabras tranquilizadoras de Lincoln, Clyde básicamente le dijo lo mismo que sus hermanas le habían dicho, como el merecía todo.

-Si pero… realmente fui un idiota contigo, todavía siento que debo hacer las paces con ellos- dijo Lincoln.

-Pero no con otro juego de Monopolio, eso no terminará bien-

Podía escuchar a Clyde suspirar.

_"Si insistes, pero no tienes que hacerlo Lincoln, ya te perdonamos"_

-Aun así…. ¿y si tal vez podamos ir todos a juegos y comida Gus? Yo invito-

Clyde, sabiendo que no podía convencer a Lincoln de ese plan, respondió.

_"Suena bien"_

-Clyncoln Mcloud por siempre ¿no?- preguntó Lincoln.

_"Por siempre"_ respondió Clyde.

* * *

Con eso resuelto, Lincoln dejó el walkie talkie en su escritorio y se fue a la cama, mientras que en su casa Clyde hizo lo mismo, No sabiendo que sus planes tendrían que cancelarse permanentemente, ya que él sería la última persona con quien Lincoln hablaría en toda su vida.

Lincoln no sabía exactamente qué lo despertó, no tenía sed, ni tenía ganas de ir al baño, Si fue por un sueño, no podía recordar de qué se trataba, pero el punto es que ahora se encontraba completamente despierto, Echo un vistazo al despertador que decía que eran las 4: 26 am.

Afuera todavía estaba oscuro, pero evidentemente , a pesar de la hora, alguien más estaba despierto, ya que Lincoln podía escuchar claramente voces provenir de la sala de estar pero no podía entender lo que estaban diciendo.

Tratar de volver a dormir sería inútil, estaba demasiado despierto como para eso, Lincoln se levantó, suspirando en silencio. "Lisa por favor, no te despiertes tan tarde trabajando en una cura de nuevo" no es que no apreciara el esfuerzo de su hermana, pero como el le había dicho antes, hizo las paces con su destino, ella no debería arriesgar su propia salud por la de él.

En silencio, Lincoln abrió la puerta, El pasillo estaba oscuro, pero podía ver que las luces estaban encendidas abajo, Al menos, ese era su primer pensamiento, pero cuando se vio mejor, notó que esta luz no provenía de una bombilla u otra fuente artificial, No se parecía en nada a ninguna luz que hubiera visto.

Cuando salió de su habitación, vio a Lori, ella estaba sentada en una silla al lado de su habitación, desplomándose contra la pared, profundamente dormida, fue su manera de estar lo más cerca posible de Lincoln.

-pss Lori- susurró Lincoln, pero no obtuvo respuesta, Lo intentó de nuevo, pero con más fuerza, pero de nuevo nada, Lori no parecía escucharlo en lo absoluto.

Lentamente, y un poco asustado, Lincoln bajó las escaleras, mientras lo hacía, las voces de repente dejaron de hablar, Sin duda, quien quiera que estuviera allí abajo había notado su presencia, llegó al pie de las escaleras, Lincoln pudo ver que la misteriosa Luz provenía de afuera de la casa, brillaba a través de las tres ventanas en la entrada principal.

-Hola Lincoln-habló la voz de una mujer.

Lincoln se volteó y lo que vio lo dejó con la mandíbula abierta, Allí, sentado, frente a la mesa de la sala, junto a su enorme montón de trofeos, estaban dos personas.

La primera persona era una mujer que parecía una versión antigua de Lucy, Tenía el pelo negro y tenía el atuendo bastante anticuado, Lincoln la reconoció de inmediato, era su bisabuela Harriet.

La otra persona era un chico a quien Lincoln no reconoció de inmediato, pero eso fue por que la única y última vez que se vieron , el era calvo, Ahora tenía la cabeza llena de cabello, tampoco estaban las enormes bolsas debajo de sus ojos, ni su pálida piel, se veía perfectamente sano.

-Adrien- susurró Lincoln, El chico asintió.

-Es bueno poder verte de nuevo Lincoln-

Y de repente, La realidad golpeó a Lincoln como una piedra, La luz, que Lori no respondiera ni lo escuchara, y ahora aquí, en la sala de estar, con dos personas fallecidas.

-Yo… yo ….yo estoy…. Oh no…-

Harriet se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro de su bisnieto.

-Lo lamento Lincoln-

Por un momento, Lincoln se sintió igual que en ese fatídico día en el hospital, cuando se le informó por primera vez sobre su condición, Ese mismo sentimiento de impotencia y de injusticia,

-Pero esto no puede…. aún no son ni dos semanas completas! se supone que tenía hasta tres!-

Adrien se unió a Harriet.

-Lincoln , eso sólo fue una estimación aproximada, incluso ese tipo House no podría decir con certeza cuanto tiempo tendrías, lo mismo que yo, los médicos estuvieron ausentes aproximadamente una semana cuando estimaron mi hora de muerte-

-Y lamento decirlo , pero el estrés que tenías al tratar de completar tu lista, sin mencionar toda la emoción de hoy- dijo Harriet, Lincoln no necesitaba ser un genio como Lisa para entender el resto, el se llevó al límite y había acelerado el proceso, aunque fuera un poco.

-Entonces… morí mientras dormía- dijo Lincoln, todavía no podía entenderlo, a pesar de saber que este día llegaría, morir es algo que le sucede a muchos, no podía negarse, ni enojarse, o negociar, eso no cambiaría nada.

-Si, no es el peor camino a seguir si me preguntas, Algunas personas son totalmente conscientes cuando la muerte viene a ellas, e incluso sufren por eso- dijo Harriet – al menos tú no pasaste por eso-

-Y ustedes…. ¿están aquí para ayudarme a cruzar?- preguntó Lincoln.

-Bueno ¿a quien más esperabas? ¿Un esqueleto con una mortaja puesta y una guadaña?- bromeó Adrien.

Lincoln le dedicó una media sonrisa, eso era realmente lo que esperaba, pero no se quejó de que fueran Harriet y Adrien los que vinieran por él.

Por lo que parecía una eternidad, Lincoln sólo podía permanecer en silencio y pensarlo todo, Fallecido en su sueño, Harriet tenía razón, había peores formas de irse, pero no era exactamente como había imaginado que sería su final, cada vez que se atrevía a pensarlo, se imaginaba a sí mismo acostado en su cama, diciéndoles adiós una última vez mientras ocurría en su presencia.

Pero en el fondo, sabía que tales cosas sólo suceden en la historia, En la vida real, era muy raro que literalmente estuviesen presentes en el momento de su fallecimiento, y de alguna manera, tal vez era mejor que sucediera como sucedió, Al menos sus hermanas menores no tendrían que verlo partir.

-Yo… solamente deseaba haberles dicho adiós una última vez- Lincoln suspiró.

-Pero Lincoln, lo hiciste, y de la manera más espectacular posible- le aseguró Harriet.

-De hecho, Cuántas personas reciben una ceremonia de premiación de todos sus familiares y amigos? tuviste la oportunidad de ver a las personas que te importan una vez más y hablar con ellas, y la mayoría de las personas no obtienen eso Lincoln- agregó Adrien.

-Seguiste mi consejo, y lo seguiste bien, Me hubiera gustado haber aprovechado tanto mi última vez en la tierra como tú-

-Entonces… supongo que no me patearás el trasero- preguntó, recordando la carta de Adrien que había leído, Adrien sonrió y asintió.

-Ahora vístete Lincoln, es hora de irse- dijo Harriet, y de repente , Lincoln notó que ya no estaba su pijama naranja puesta si no su ropa normal, Adrien lo tomó de la mano y lo acompañó hasta la puerta principal, con Harriet guiando a los dos chicos, cuando ella abrió la puerta principal, Lincoln se cubrió los ojos, pero por un segundo, la luz no le hizo daño al mirar , como esperaba que lo hiciera, a pesar de que era tan brillante que no podía ver la calle, ni siquiera el patio delantero más allá de la puerta.

El echó un último vistazo a la casa oscura y vacía, El reloj de la sala seguía marcando las 04: 26 am, a pesar de que el , Adrien y Harriet estuvieron hablando, debieron haber pasado al menos unos minutos ahí, sin embargo, Lincoln no creía que el Reloj anduviera mal, Lisa se había asegurado de que todos los relojes de la casa estuvieran perfectamente sincronizados.

-El tiempo funciona diferente aquí desde este lado- le explicó Adrien

-Por lo tanto, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que vuelvas a ver a tu familia y amigos-

-Pero hasta entonces, hay muchas personas que están esperándote allá Lincoln, no soy tu única pariente fallecida- le recordó Harriet.

Lincoln todavía observaba el pasillo , y escuchaba una luz que lo llamaba.

-Adiós chicas, gracias de nuevo… por todo-

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, o sentirse tentado a quedarse en la casa como un fantasma (que estaba seguro que Lucy encontraría genial la idea, pero sabía que el resto de su familia no compartiría su opinión ) Lincoln se volteó y los siguió, Adrien y Harriet salieron por la puerta.

También eran las 04: 26 am cuando una alarma despertó a Lisa Loud, era la alarma conectada al microchip que había implantado en Lincoln, el mismo tipo de chip que colocó en todos sus hermanos, pero desde que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba enfermando a su hermano, Lisa modificó este no sólo para actuar como dispositivo GPS , sino también para controlar sus signos vitales.

Era sorprendente como la adrenalina podía acelerar el proceso de vigilia, Lisa pasó de estar profundamente dormida a estar completamente despierta, prácticamente saltó a la cama y corrió hacia su computadora, suplicando mentalmente que fuera un error, Pero las lecturas de las pantallas confirmaron su peor temor y causó que su cuerpo adormeciera, Ella sólo podía mirar la pantalla murmurando "No" una y otra vez.

Detrás de ella, Lily comenzó a llorar, Abajo, en la habitación de los padres, Rita Loud también se despertó, No por la alarma, sino por que sus instintos maternos le indicaron que algo estaba mal, muy mal, En la sala, Charles el perro, comenzó a aullar, demostrando aún más sus sospechas.

-¡LYNN DESPIERTA!- gritó ella, Su esposo apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos antes de que Rita lo arrastrara fuera de la cama y subieran las escaleras, prácticamente patearon la puerta de Lincoln para abrirla, despertando a Lori en el proceso, Rita ni siquiera quería saber que hacía su hija mayor durmiendo junto a la puerta de Lincoln, Los tres entraron en la habitación a la vez, solo para encontrar a Lincoln en su cama, inmóvil, su cuerpo se estaba enfriando , pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Toda esta conmoción a su vez despertó a las otras chicas, Una por una salieron de sus habitaciones y se reunieron en el pasillo, algunos todavía medio dormidos, Leni y Lori fueron las últimas en unirse a ellas, Lo que Leni recordaba la mayor parte de esa noche fue el sueño que tuvo justo antes de despertarse, en el sueño, Lincoln tenía alas, como un ángel y un halo en la cabeza, el estaba volando lentamente hacia el cielo mientras ella y sus hermanas estaban de pie en el patio trasero, extendiéndose hacia él, llorando y rogándole que se quedara.

Y poco después de despertarse , Leni, y sus hermanas, supo que su sueño se había vuelto realidad, el mismo día que habían temido durante las últimas dos semanas que había llegado aquí, en la madrugada del viernes 12 de Agosto del año 2016, Lincoln Loud, el único niño de la familia Loud, había fallecido, en silencio, en su sueño.

Y asi, para los Loud, había comenzado un momento muy difícil, aprender a vivir sin Lincoln en sus vidas, El resto de ese viernes quedaría grabado para siempre en sus recuerdos, Al principio, las chicas Loud intentaron entrar a la habitación de Lincoln, llorando, gritando, rogando a cualquiera (Los padres, Lori, Lisa) que intentaran la RCP o algo así, Lori y Lynn sr tenían los brazos para contener a las chicas, mientras Rita cubría el cuerpo de Lincoln con su manta.

Para Rita y Lynn sr, no había tiempo para llorar de inmediato, Debían hacerse arreglos, Lo primero era llamar a la morgue para que enviaran al forense, Luego, darle la noticia a todos los que Lincoln conocía, Pronto sonarían los teléfonos de la casa de retiro donde se alojaba Pop-pop, La casa de los Mcbride, La casa Santiago, y las casas de todos los amigos de Lincoln, Incluso la tia Ruth, quien no se había molestado en venir a la fiesta sorpresa de Lincoln, pronto escucharía las tristes noticias.

Y finalmente, organizar el funeral, Lincoln ya les había dicho que quería ser incinerado.

En cuanto a las chicas Loud, sus reacciones variaron, Después de que les quedó claro que esto era real, y Lincoln se había ido para siempre, ellas fueron por toda la casa para llorarlo a su manera.

Lori, Leni y Luna no se alejaron de Lincoln hasta que llegó el primer vehículo llamado, Después de eso, Lori y Leni fueron a su habitación, donde Leni finalmente permitió que sus lágrimas corrieran sin restricciones después de todos estos días de mantener un rostro feliz por el bien de Lincoln, Lori, sabiendo que como hermana mayor tenía que estar ahí para sus hermanas menores, hizo todo lo posible por consolarla, Luna tomó su guitarra y se retiró al Garage , donde tocó en silencio la canción que Lincoln le había pedido según la última carta de Adrien, Full Circle de Aero is myth

La razón por la que Luna eligió el Garage fue por que Luan ya estaba en su habitación, su dolor se manifestó en ira, ira por el mundo, en todo, pero nada al mismo tiempo, todavía esperaba que fuera una mala broma, pero sabía que no lo era, en su ira, Luan incluso rompió al señor cocos, no es que ella lo necesitara más, ella no estaría haciendo bromas, ni haría presentaciones durante los próximos meses.

Lynn no quería quedarse en casa, se puso sus zapatillas y salió a correr, esperando que el ejercicio le ayudara a aclarar su mente, Corrió durante horas, empujándose a si misma más allá de todos los límites para retrasar el inevitable regreso a casa, y teniendo que enfrentar los hechos.

Lucy no pudo ver llegar la primera llamada del vehículo para llevarse el cuerpo de Lincoln, ya que poco después de enterarte del fallecimiento de su hermano, se había retirado a los ductos de ventilación y permaneció ahí hasta bien llegada la mañana, rogando a los fantasmas ahí para acompañar a su hermano al más allá y cuidar de él.

Las gemelas nunca pudieron ver a Lincoln, después de su muerte, sus padres y hermanas mayores no lo permitiría, e incluso los mejores intentos de Lola no fueron suficientes para chantajearlos o amenazarlos no fueron suficientes, ambas se retiraron a sus habitaciones, lo cual era extraño para ellos, se acurrucaron juntas en la cama de Lana, A Lola no le importaba que las mascotas de Lana se unieran a ellas (ni siquiera la serpiente "El diablo") ella quería todo el consuelo que pudiera obtener.

Y Lisa , tal vez por primera vez en su vida , se encontró completamente perdida sobre qué hacer, Ni siquiera se molestó en ayudar al forense cuando vino a recoger el cuerpo de Lincoln ¿qué podría hacer ella, salvo confirma que su hermano ya no existía? La mayor parte de la mañana, ella sólo podía sentarse en un rincón y llorar, no se parecía en nada a su expresión estoica habitual, Si no más bien a la niña de cuatro años que en realidad era.

La única afectada fue Lily, incluso ella se sintió triste , pero eso fue principalmente por que vió a todos a su alrededor estaban tristes, pero ella era una bebé, el mundo era un gran misterio para ella, pasaría un tiempo para antes de que ella comenzara a preguntarse dónde estaba Lincoln, E incluso entonces, ella nunca comprendería la gravedad de la situación.

Durante mucho tiempo, La casa Loud no estaría a la altura de su nombre.

* * *

**6 años después…**

Lori, Bobby, Ronnie anne fueron los últimos en llegar a la casa Loud, y tuvieron que venir desde Great Lake City.

Apenas 4 meses después de la muerte de Lincoln, Ronnie anne prácticamente le había rogado a su padre que se mudara allí y estuviera más cerca de la familia de su difunta madre, y el hombre había accedido a regañadientes a mudarse con sus suegros, A pesar de esto, Lori y Bobby habían logrado mantener una relación a larga distancia, e incluso fueron juntos a la universidad, Después de la universidad, Lori se había mudado con Bobby en su departamento , Y hoy, los tres hicieron el largo viaje de regreso a Royal Woods.

Cuando entraron a la casa, encontraron al resto de la familia, incluso Clyde, esperándolos en la sala de estar, que Clyde pudiera venir sorprendió a Lori, él y sus padres vivían en Washington ahora, habiéndose mudado allí justo antes de que Clyde comenzara la escuela secundaria, Ambos padres pensaron que necesitaba un nuevo comienzo, y la doctora López respaldó la idea (aunque eso posiblemente también fue para sacarse a Clyde de encima, ya que la llamaba todos los días , casi una vez por hora desde que Lincoln murió), Al ver a Lori y Bobby , Clyde sólo asintió pero no dijo nada, tampoco le sangra la nariz ni se desmaya, había crecido más allá de eso ahora.

También estuvo presente Pop Pop, Los años habían sido difíciles para el pobre hombre, sin duda debido al dolor de haber perdido a su único nieto, Parecía mucho más viejo y frágil ahora, y en realidad necesitaba un andador para moverse, pero eso no le impidió asistir al memorial de hoy.

Rita acababa de poner los toques finales en la mesa conmemorativa que preparó para Lincoln, en ella estaba una urna naranja que contenía sus cenizas, varias fotografías, incluida la que ella había tomado en la noche de su muerte, Con Lincoln posando con todos sus trofeos, algunos de estos trofeos también estaban sobre la mesa, junto con otros artículos que le recordaban a Lincoln, un cómic de Ace savvy, un tablero de ajedrez y una copia del libro de Rita, el que tenía la intención de escribir desde ese día ue llevó a Lincoln a su trabajo en el consultorio dental, y con la ayuda de Lincoln, los días previos a su muerte, finalmente logró terminarlo.

El olor que los recibió al entrar le dijo a Lori que su papá estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena de esta noche, algunas de sus hijas se mostraron escépticas sobre su anuncio de abrir su propio restaurant, pero después de la muerte de Lincoln había hecho exactamente eso, y fue un gran éxito, Lynn incluso inventó sus propios platos, que todas llamaron en honor a sus hijos, No era sorpresa que el primero llevara el nombre de Lincoln.

Lori saludó a las otras hermanas, ninguna de las cuales había traido a sus novios (o en el caso de Luna, la novia) con ellas, sintiendo que esto era un asunto familiar, Bobby, Ronnie anne y Clyde eran las únicas excepciones, con el paso de los años, todos lograron seguir adelante, con el paso de los años, todos lograron seguir adelante, aunque algunos necesitaban más tiempo que otros.

Leni, ahora de 22 años, todavía vivía con sus padres y trabajaba en una tienda de moda de Royal Woods, Ella nunca fue a la universidad, pero esperaba abrir su propia tienda algún día, Ella había sido la que convenció a sus hermanas de que la ambigua habitación de Lincoln nunca se la daría a nadie más, En cambio, permanecería como recordatorio al hermano que habían perdido.

Luna estaba actualmente en la universidad, Rita y Lynn sr, insistieron en que debería tener al menos algo de educación a la que recurrir si su carrera musical no funcionaba, y Luna decidió obtener un titulo de maestra, pero todavía esperaba hacerlo con la música, y las cosas finalmente iban a su favor, A ella y su banda se les pedía cada vez más que actuaran y se habló de que obtuvieran su primer contrato discográfico, Luna había compuesto no menos de 20 canciones diferentes dedicadas a Lincoln, y en cada concierto cantaba al menos una.

Luan había necesitado mucho, mucho tiempo para volver a estar de humor para la comedia, e incluso cuando regresó , se limitó a espectáculos de pasteles de pie, El lado positivo era , por supuesto, que sus infames bromas apocalípticas del dia de bromas finalmente llegaron a su fin, Al igual que Luna, ella estaba en la universidad ahora, con la esperanza de convertirse en una comediante o guionista, hoy , el humor era una vez más lo mas alejado de su mente, Hoy, el humor estaba lo más alejado de su mente.

Lynn, en las primeras semanas después del fallecimiento de Lincoln apenas podía hacer nada más que acostarse en su cama, agarrando el peluche favorito de Lincoln ,bun-bun, y llorar, Cuando finalmente volvió al deporte, se volvió más fanática que nunca, con la esperanza de adormecer el dolor emocional con el dolor físico, se puso tan mal que tuvo que ser despedida temporalmente de varios equipos deportivos, pero no se calmaría hasta que se rompiera un brazo durante el futbol, ahora, mientras ella estaba en la universidad, había llevado al equipo de futbol a su primera victoria en años.

Había un recuerdo sobre Lincoln del cual se sentía avergonzada, fue en esa vez que lo acusaba de dar mala suerte, Aun así, eso no le impidió usar sus rituales de buena suerte antes de un gran juego, los viejos hábitos tardan en morir, incluso se inventó uno nuevo, y estaba convencida de que le había ayudado más que cualquier otra cosa, llevaba un pequeño medallón con la foto de Lincoln alrededor de su cuello, como un amuleto de buena suerte.

Lucy nunca superó realmente su fase gótica, todavía vestida de negro, pero había perdido su interés en lo místico y lo sobrenatural, En los meses posteriores a la muerte de Lincoln, hizo varias sesiones de espiritismo para tratar de contactar a su difunto hermano, sin éxito, hasta que una mañana Rita encontró una Ouija de Lucy, el busto de Edwin, y otras cosas relacionadas con el horror en el bote de basura, ese había sido el día en que Lucy finalmente se dio cuenta de que su hermano se había ido para siempre, en todo sentido, En cambio, ella empezó a expresar su dolor en sus poemas, Ahora en la secundaria, aspiraba a convertirse en poeta profesional.

Las gemelas se habían acercado más de lo que habían estado antes después de la muerte de Lincoln, primero trataron de sobrellevar su dolor creando un Lincoln sustituto. Lana hizo uno de barro, y Lola otro de cartón , pero estos, por supuesto, nunca podrían reemplazar al hermano que perdieron, sin su entrenador favorito, Lola consideró dejar el espectáculo de desfiles, pero de todas las personas, Lana la convenció y utilizando lo que aprendió de Lincoln, en la vez que fingió ser Lola, se convirtió en la nueva entrenadora de su hermana, Lola, a su vez, se abrió más al amor de Lana por los animales peligrosos y ayudó a su gemela a cuidar el árbol que ella y Lincoln habían plantado juntos, por lo tanto, en los años siguientes, se volvió que las gemelas no se vieran juntas, lo que a veces preocupaba a Rita y Lynn.

Lisa había logrado cumplir su promesa a Lincoln, lo que le quitó toda su fuerza de voluntad ya que el tenía razón acerca de que ella podía hacer todas las cosas de su lista, también se tomó muy enserio sus palabras para continuar su investigación, y 2 años después después de su muerte, finalmente logró un gran avance, una cura para la neumafibrosis tipo uno, que esperaba perfeccionar para usarlo también contra otras formas de cáncer, Le valió otro premio nobel y un puesto en la institución médica del mundo.

Habiendo perdido a su hermano, Lisa se permitió abrirse más al resto de su familia, como resultado, su relación con sus hermanas había mejorado mucho, pero aún así, incluso después de todos estos años, Lisa sintió que sus hermanas estaban celosas de ella, por el hecho de que ella era la última hermana con la que Lincoln había hablado antes de su fallecimiento, nunca le dirían tanto, pero Lisa no estaba tan ajena a las emociones como algunas personas afirmarían que si.

Y finalmente estaba Lily, quien ahora tiene 7 años, Cuando Lori, Bobby y Ronnie anne, ella estaba sentada entre Lynn y Lucy, sosteniendo a Bun-bun, según el último deseo de Lincoln ( y después de que Lynn finalmente estuviese dispuesta a separarse del conejo) se lo había transmitido a ella, y ella amaba al juguete tanto como él.

Para Lily, el tema de Lincoln siempre fue difícil de entender, por que a diferencia de sus padres y hermana, ella no tenía recuerdos conscientes de su difunto hermano, Ella sabía todo sobre él, por supuesto, ella había visto los videos que él grabó para ella, Las fotos de él, y escuchó todas las historias, pero esas cosas no podrían reemplazar los recuerdos reales.

Claro que lo extrañaba, a su manera, Pero fue más como una especie de añoranza por algo que nunca tuvo pero que le gustaría tener. ( a ella le gustaría tener un hermano, más que nada) sus padres y hermanas, por otro lado, extrañaban a Lincoln porque solían tenerlo y lo perdieron, lo que era mucho peor, A pesar de su corta edad, Lily se dio cuenta de que nunca entendería realmente lo que le pasó al resto de su familia, Y a veces, se odiaba por eso.

Con todos ahora reunidos en la sala de estar de la casa Loud, Rita se puso de pie y agradeció a todos por venir a este sexto aniversario por la muerte de Lincoln, Luego le pidió a Luan que presentara el video que había mantenido a salvo durante todos estos años.

En los últimos seis años, quedó claro cuan ocupado debió estar Lincoln, había hecho docenas de mensajes de video, uno que se mostrará durante su estela, un video en el que especificó sus últimos deseos, y suficientes videos de cumpleaños para que todas sus hermanas y padres durante los últimos 6 años, asegurando que cada año su hijo / hermano fallecido los felicite.

Pero esa tradición había llegado a su fin, ya que sólo quedaba un video , El que ahora Luan mostraría a todos, Como Lincoln había pedido en su testamento.

Primero hubo algo de estática, pero luego apareció Lincoln, ajustando un poco la cámara , estaba sentado en su propia habitación , con una Lily dormida en su regazo.

_"Hola chicos, cuando estén viendo esto ya habrán pasado 6 años desde que… sucedió, realmente desearía haber podido grabar más videos para ustedes, aquí está mi ultimo mensaje para ustedes más allá de la tumba, A menos que Lucy haya encontrado una manera de contactarme"_

Lucy suspiró al escuchar eso.

_"De todos modos… sólo quiero decir una vez más los considero a todos los mejores padres, hermanas y amigos que podría haber deseado, espero que, cuando vean esto hayan logrado seguir adelante… al menos lo suficiente para vivir la vida normal de nuevo"_

_"Papá, Buena suerte con nuestro restaurante, se que será genial"_

_"Mamá, no pares después de solo un libro, eres una gran escritora"_

_"Lori, te deseo a ti y a Bobby lo mejor, si decides casarte, tienes mi bendición"_

_"Leni, no dejes que nadie te diga que eres tonta, tienes tus propios fuertes , y creo que los lograrás en la vida"_

_"Luna, rockea e ilumina el mundo con tu música , y nunca cambies quien eres, como esos imbéciles de Doug y Michelle intentaron hacer"_

_"Luan, ya hay demasiada tristeza en el mundo, asi que anímate y deja que la gente se ría, eres realmente buena en eso"_

_"Lynn, eres la mejor atleta que conozco, e incluso si pierdes un juego importante, sigues siendo una ganadora para mi, solo… no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza"_

Esto hizo que Lynn riera nerviosamente.

"Lucy, recuerda lo que te dije en el depósito de chatarra, siempre estoy contigo, pase lo que pase, siempre que necesites inspiración para un nuevo poema o te sientas sola"

"Lola, siempre serás mi princesa , a pesar de que ya superaste esa fase, sé que lo harás grande en el negocio del concurso… incluso sin chantaje" Lincoln puso un poco más de énfasis en la última parte de lo que a Lola le hubiese gustado, pero no dijo nada.

"Lana, eres una de las chicas más amables que conozco, especialmente cuando se trata de animales, y eres muy hábil como plomera, Algunas personas pueden decir que eres demasiado marimacha u obsesiva , pero no estoy de acuerdo, es lo que eres y por que me agradas"

"Lisa, si ves esto, no lograste salvarme la vida o traerme de regreso, pero nunca dejes que eso te detenga, hiciste lo que pudiste, y te perdono, te lo dije en el cumpleaños, supongo que ya viste el video, eres la persona más inteligente que existe, harás del mundo un lugar mejor con tu gran intelecto"

Este video, por supuesto, había sido grabado antes de la conversación final de Lincoln con Lisa, por lo que Lincoln no podría haber sabido en ese entonces que le diría a Lisa un mensaje, similar a su rostro justo antes de su fallecimiento.

En este punto, Lincoln estaba teniendo problemas para evitar llorar, levantó a la durmiente Lily en sus brazos sin despertarla.

"Y tú Lily...aunque probablemente no me recuerdes… sólo se que no importa qué, tu hermano mayor está orgulloso de ti"

Lily podía sentir que todos en la habitación dirigían brevemente su mirada hacia ella, y eso la hizo sonrojar.

"Clyde, Ronnie anne, espero que tú también puedas ver esto, son los mejores amigos que tuve… incluso si tomas en cuenta el acoso ocasional"

Ahora Ronnie anne desvió la vista de la pantalla.

"Clyde , no tengas miedo de volverte un chico malo sin mi, eres demasiado buen chico como para eso, también recuerda que nunca eres demasiado mayor para que te guste Ice savvy, asi que disfruta esas historietas por los dos, Clyncoln mcloud por siempre"

Esto hizo que Clyde se quebrara, después de todo, era las últimas palabras que le había dicho esa noche, las últimas palabras que Lincoln dijo.

"Y Ronnie anne, me gustó ser tu novio secreto, sé que eventualmente encontrarás a alguien más, como Lori y Bobby, tienes mi bendición, pero por favor, no alejes a la gente por que estés enojada o triste, Mis hermanas, tu hermano, Clyde… todos sufrieron la misma perdida que tu"

Para demostrar el punto de Lincoln, Bobby y Lynn pusieron sus manos sobre los hombros de Ronnie anne, Ronnie no dijo nada, solo dejó que sucediera.

En la pantalla, Lily comenzó a moverse en el regazo de Lincoln, estaba a punto de despertarse, obligando a Lincoln a terminar su mensaje.

"Bueno… eso es todo, les deseo a todos, incluidas las personas que no mencioné pero que están viendo esto, lo mejor de la vida, sé que nos volveremos a ver algún día"

Ahora Lincoln realmente estaba llorando "…A…Adiós!"

Con eso la pantalla se volvió negra.

Durante un momento, después de eso, nadie sintió la necesidad de hablar, todos dejaron que las últimas palabras de Lincoln hablaran, el resto del día compartirían los mejores recuerdos de él, antes de que todos se fueran de casa, Nadie sabía si celebrarían otro monumento como este, pero una cosa era segura.

Lincoln se había ido,

Pero nunca olvidado.

* * *

**Bueno esta fue toda la traducción de la versión del epílogo escrito por Vallalkozo, traducido y adaptado solo para aquellos que querían leer sobre el fin de la línea para Lincoln.**

**para los que querían a Lincoln vivo, disculpa, tu entraste sólo.**

**Cuando publiqué "La montaña del destino" dije que habría un fic traducido, y era este.**

**díganme monstruo por atreverme traducir esto si quieren :,v , yo también saqué algunas lágrimas mientras controlaba que no tuviera errores ortográficos.**

**Aunque el autor dijo abiertamente que cualquier escritor ficker español que quiera traducir el epílogo que se sienta libre de hacerlo, aun así no dude en escribirle de todas maneras y preguntarle, me dio el permiso, asi que todos los créditos son para él, yo solamente traduje su fic.**

**También usé su misma imagen de portada, el cual es un fanart del artista Toonmass07 "Heaven's got a plan for you"**

**El autor también basó algunas escenas sobre como las hermanas Loud hacen frente a Lincoln de algunos dibujos hechos por Blueflameestudios, y la escena del sueño de Leni se basó en el fanart hecha por alejindio que es la portada de Requiem for a Loud (seguro la reconocen todos en el fandom )**

**Bueno, Un Lincoln murió, pero quedan otros quienes vivirán sus propias anécdotas en diferentes fanfics (sin duda este fic de Requiem marcó un antes y un después.) **


End file.
